LVG: Zelda's Story
by Red Fury
Summary: Taking place after the events in Link Vs. Ganondorf, Zelda tells her child about the how she met Link. Chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

LVG: Zelda's Story

Once a year on this day, Zelda and Link, her young son, go to her husband's grave. Today is seven years since that fateful day.

Zelda walks slowly and solemnly through the graveyard, in one hand she holds a small bundle of flowers and with other she holds the hand of Link; who is looking around at the different graves as they pass by and listening to the deafening silence. Drops of rain hang on the leaves of the trees and the petals of the flowers, glistening like glass beads in the morning sun.

Walking down the path they finally came to Link's grave. His grave was no different to any of the others; it was not a large monument or made out of marble and gilt with gold. It was plain stone, four words carved into its surface and a small Triforce etched above them the only embellishment. The town wanted something special for him, but Zelda insisted that he should not be treated differently.

She let go of his hand as she walked up to place the flowers in front of the stone. She walked up to the grave and knelt down to place the flowers at its base. She brushed off the damp leaves that clung to its surface and read the words on the stone.

_**Link**_

_Husband_

_Father_

_Hero_

As she read them she couldn't help but think back to how things used to be. He used to work in his grandfather's workshop; he became quite skilled at making swords, almost as good as he was at swinging them, which he spent a good part of his time doing, but he always made sure that he was there for his family.

As Zelda reminisced on the past, Link was getting impatient. He started to shift his weight from one foot to the other and started looking to the far reaches of the graveyard looking for something to do, for something to happen, but the only thing moving in graveyard was a tree, its leaves getting blow in a gentle breeze.

Now being completely bored he called out 'Can we go home now? This place is _so _boring.' He whined.

'Yes, in a moment.' Zelda replied. She said and began to arrange the flowers in a small vase in front of the stone. The flowers were pale yellow roses which she delicately placed them in the vase and arranged them so that those that were just starting to unfurl and show their beautiful blooms, were placed in the middle of the modest bouquet and the ones in full bloom were placed around the outside. Once happy with her composition, she stood up and brushed of some leaves which had stuck to her legs and walked over to stand beside Link.

'Say goodbye to your father, Link.'

Link looks down at the ground. For as long as he can remember he has been told to say goodbye before they leave, a tradition of sorts, although he didn't see the point in doing so. He doesn't wish to disappoint his mum, so he raises he head and looks towards the stone.

'Bye, Dad.' he said quietly and then lowered his head again.

Zelda smiled down at him and brushed the hair that had fallen into his eyes away.

'Good boy.' She said softly.

She looked back up in the direction of the grave 'Goodbye, Link.' She said the sorrow in her soul showing in her eyes. 'I hope the weather is better where you are.' She jokes, lifting her spirits, as a chill breeze slides down the path, brushing the leaves with its ethereal fingers before it flows past dragging her hair across her face and then continues down the path brushing the leaves as it goes.

Drawing her hair back out of her face and back over her ear, she once again took the hand of her son. As she took hold of his hand he looked up as she looked down at him and said he words he had been waiting to here 'Shall we go home now, Link?' She said cheerily and Link nodded. 'Okay then, let's go.' She said and they started their walk back home. Unbeknownst to them that as they walked away from the tombstone the Triforce began to shine with a golden light.

On the way home she talked with a few of the villagers about the usual things: the weather, how little Link is growing up and how hard it must be for her to try and raise a child on her own. All the while Link was getting more bored and frustrated and began to start pulling on her clothing while she was talking. Zelda had to tell him to leave her alone while she was trying to speak, this caused link to have a sour expression on his face for the rest of the conversation but he stopped pulling on her clothes which she found was a fair trade-off.

Once they got home Link stopped sulking and ran up to his bedroom. So he soon returned downstairs in bare feet with his arms full of small wooden toys, which he started to play with on the carpet in the front room. Zelda, who had just come downstairs herself, went into the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

The day went on as normal with Zelda managing to get Link to the table for his favourite food, Cucco Soup, without much incident. If there had been green vegetables it would have been a different matter.

Link went out to play with his friends soon after; which gave Zelda some quiet time to tidy up the toys which he insisted on leaving all over the floor and also gave her some time to read one of the books she picked up at the market, about a hero saving a land called Termina.

Soon it was getting dark and it was time for Link to go to bed.

'Mum…how did you meet Dad?' He said lying in his bed.

'…We met at school; we were both a few years older than you are now.' She said slightly surprised by the spontaneity of the question. 'Link had arrived to the town a few weeks previous and was preparing for his first day at a new school...'


	2. Time for School

Greki: Thank you for your review, I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story

Tymaporer: Thanks... I think. It's good to hear from you.

* * *

'Link. Link!'

Link slowly began to open his eyes, and turned over in his bed.

'Link it's time you were up!'

Link slowly rolled to the side of his bed and sat on its edge, while he yawned and stretched. He then took off his nightshirt and pulled on a green tunic and some brown shorts as well as his brown leather shoes and walked down the stairs.

'About time you got down here.' Harriet, Link's Grandmother said, greeting Link as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 'Come on, your breakfast is on the table.' Link wearily rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the table, where his grandfather was already eating.

'David,' Harriet said 'I told you to wait until we were all at the table.'

'Sorry,' He said 'but how could I just sit here and let this feast you prepared go to waste?'

She just smiled and rolled her eyes and turned to Link, who had just sat down at the table. 'Eat up, Link you've got school today.'

Upon hearing the word, school, his once bleary eyes became clear and he went through the same routine that many do on their first day of school.

'I don't want go to school.' said Link. 'Why do I have to go to school anyway?'

'You have to go to school, Link.' Harriet said flatly.

'But, why?' Link whined.

'You need to learn, Link.' David said flatly 'You need to learn how to read and write and know at least basic maths.

'I…do know… how to read.' He said in between bites.

'But you know you can do better don't you, dear.' Harriet said.

Link just looked down and murmured.

'You went to school where you came from didn't you?' David asked.

'Yes.' Link replied sharply.

'Well, why are you worrying, then? You'll meet the friends you had back there at _this_ school.'

'I guess.' He said despondently. While thinking, I did have friends at my old school, but I also had some enemies who I gladly miss; as he finished off the remainder of his breakfast.

'You ready to go?' David said as he stood up from the table and walked towards the door.

'Huh?' Link said as Harriet took his plate away, which broke him out of his thoughts.

'It's time to go.' David said with enthusiasm. 'You can't be late for your first day.'

'Already? I just got up!' He said getting off his chair reluctantly.

'You should have got up earlier.' He said, causing Link once again mutter to himself. He thought about asking him to speak up, but the chances are he didn't want to hear what was saying.

As Link slowly walked towards him, he opened the door. As he did the cool, brisk, air flowed in, clearing out the stale air trapped in the house and causing their clothes sway gently in the breeze.

Link walked in front of him and stood in the doorway. He turned round and said 'Come on, Gramps.'

'Do you have to call me that? It makes me feel old.' David said.

'You're not getting any younger!' the almost instant response came from the kitchen, where Harriet was cleaning the plates from breakfast.

A small grin appeared on Link's face; David also cracked a smile and said 'We'll be back before you know it.'

'See you later. Be careful both of you.'

'Bye!' David and Link said as they walked out in the street. Making sure that the door was closed behind them.

The street was quiet and cold, not yet warmed up by the sun as it rose above the mountains that surrounded the town. There was little sign of life as they walked through the town.

They saw the odd person on their way to work. He was odd because he was blue emotionally and in skin colour. He was always going on about how everyone hates him. People largely ignore him, which also makes him feel depressed.

They also saw some people opening up shops and stall holders setting up their wares for sale. They also saw some people walking on their way to work. Most people lived close to their work. Some lived above their shops, others lived right next door. For others it was unsafe or impractical. For David, having his workshop along with its fiery furnace in the same house didn't appeal to him for some reason.

Link spotted a white building set apart from the others. It had only one floor a red tile roof and under each of the windows were small window boxes with various small flowers growing in them. As they walked closer to the building Link saw rows of desks and chairs and he realised where he was…this was his new school.


	3. Old friend

(This chapter is later than I would have hoped. I would give excuses, but you are here to read the story and not my excuses about an overheating computer.)

Greki: Nice to know you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the compliment (and for reviewing).

* * *

As they neared the entrance Link's trepidation grew, he could feel it in his stomach, an unpleasant heavy feeling, like his soul was sinking. David turned the handle and pushed the door. It gave a small groan as it opened on its well used hinges and they both walked into the school.

They found themselves in a white hallway; the walls were lined with various paintings and projects that the children had done in previous years and through the door on the right at far end of the hall they could hear muted voices.

Walking down the hall, Link looked at the art on the walls and asked 'Do you have a picture on the wall?'

'No, I never was any good at art. I did make that though.' David said and pointed at a small, crude wooden sculpture of a sitting Goron on a table. Alongside it were other crude carvings of a Zora with its arms crossed and a Deku Scrub with standing on a pile of leaves.

'Why have you carved a piece of wood to look like a rock?' Link said knowingly, trying to provoke a reaction.

'It's not a rock. It's a Goron.' David said calmly. 'It does need a bit more work…'

'A bit?' Link said.

'…but it's not bad for a twelve year old.' He continued, ignoring Links comment.

Link looked at it for a moment and said: 'I guess it's not that bad.'

'Come on.' David said who had continued walking as Link took time to look at the figure.

Link ran to catch up and they continued to the door at the end of the hall. They paused for a moment outside the door and as David turned the handle the talking from inside the room stopped and he pushed open the door. To find the teacher standing with a group of parents in front of a large blackboard that took up most of the wall.

'Come in.' she said.

'Are we late?' David asked as he walked into the room, Link following close behind.

'You're just in time.' She said 'I was just about to explain what I will be teaching the children and addressing any concerns that your may have. She continued as David and Link walked towards the group.

'You go and take your place, Link.' She said and directed him to the desks where the other children were sitting and talking amongst themselves.

Link walked slowly towards the desks while the children and the parents continued to talk. Looking around the room he could see that despite the size of the room there were few children to fill it, as he looked one of the girls in the room caught his attention.

She had blond hair and blue eyes, just like Link did; apart from her hair was shoulder length and was well groomed, whereas Link had a just-got-out-of-bed style. There was something about her that caught his attention, so much so that he walked into a desk. Fortunately it didn't look like anyone had noticed as he continued to walk to the desk next to hers.

As he sat down came a voice from behind him. 'Hey!'

Link turned round to see a girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with a pattern in blue going round the bottom of the sleeves and she was wearing an orange neckerchief round her neck held in place by a golden head of an unknown creature.

'Hi, Malon.' Link said

'It's been a while since I saw you last.' She replied

'How are you getting on? He asked

'Well, we lost everything when the village burned down, so we had to start from scratch. So far we have the crops sown and we need to complete the final section of fencing, but we have been getting help from the locals. So we seem to be settled in well.' She explained.

'How are you coping?' She asked, knowing what had happened to his parents.

'Not so bad. David, the man I walked in with, and Harriet, his wife, have taken me in. David is a blacksmith specialising in making swords, although he does make daggers and knives as well. He also has been teaching me how to fight with a sword that he made for me.' He said

'He made a sword for you?' She said wide-eyed. 'Isn't that dangerous?'

'I have used a sword before you know. My dad used to let me use his sometimes, but it was too heavy for me to use properly, I could barely lift it. So I used to copy him as he practiced.' As he spoke about his father, sadness could be seen growing in his eyes.

'I'm sorry about your parents'. She said softly

'It's okay, as long I live I will remember them and they will live on with me, even if they are in only my memories.' He smiled and Malon returned the gesture.

As the parents were ushered out of the room the teacher returned to her place in front of the class. Once the last parent has closed the door behind them, she clapped loudly three times which got the children's attention and they all turned round to face the front.

'Thank you. My name is Tina and will be your teacher for _all_ your lessons. So if you were hoping for another teacher I'm afraid you're stuck with me.' She smiled.

'Now I've introduced myself it's your turn.' She said, 'I want you to say your name and favourite colour. Okay, let's start with you.'


	4. There's always one

Her finger pointed directly at Link. Link gave an expression which said: who, me? And slowly rose from his seat. Taking a breath, Link began to speak.

'My name is Link and…'

'Come on now louder than that.' Tina interrupted. 'That might be loud enough when talking to your girlfriend behind you, but I want the whole class to hear.'

Both Link and Malon's faces turned red at that point and muted laughter came from the rest of the class. Link wanting to sit down as soon as possible, once again took a breath and said, in a louder voice:

'I'm Link and my favourite colour is green.' and then he sat down again, feeling somewhat relieved.

'Thank you, Link. Let's go along the row shall we.' She said and nodded towards the girl on Link's right.

As she stood up her dress could be seen in its entirety. It was a light pink dress with an intricately embroidered pattern around the base of the dress and the short sleeves had a purple stripe running round them. Link looked at her in a daze and listened intently as she began to speak.

'My name is Zelda...' Zelda, Link repeated in his head. '… and my favourite colour is blue.'

As Zelda sat down the girl next to her stood up. She had green hair shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a plain green dress, without sleeves, which was a darker shade of green than her hair.

She announced her name as Saria and her favourite colour as green. Interesting, Link thought as he heard there was another in the class with the same favourite colour as him.

Next to stand up was Fado he had blond short hair, and wore a dusty-green tunic long sleeves and blue-grey eyes. His favourite colour was brown

After him came Medli. She had brown hair long tied back into pony tail. She wore a dusty-blue dress with green along the hem and at the end of the short sleeves and hazel eyes. Her favourite colour was yellow

Malon was next. Link already knew her favourite colour as it was one of the first things they talked about when they met. It was green.

Mido was the next to stand. He had brown hair and blue eyes and wore a green vest and green trousers which were ripped and ragged at the end. Link knew him from before he was one of the people he was hoping not to run into. It seemed that the thing the brought Mido joy was to annoy Link.

Maybe he has changed since what happened Link though as Mido stood up. Mido stood silent for a moment and then let out a massive **BURP! **Doesn't look like it he thought; as the other members of the class began to laugh loudly.

Tina shook her head disapprovingly as the class continued to laugh. 'Okay, everyone calm down.' She said. The laughter began to dry up slightly. 'If anyone else does the same there will be trouble.' She warns and the laughter stops completely. She sighs and then asks for Mido's name.

'I'm Mido and my favourite colour is red.' He said and then sat down.

Tina nodded her head and looked around the class matching up the names with the faces. 'Well then class. First we will be learning about the races of Hyrule.' She said and then walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers after a moment of shuffling she pulled out a piece of chalk and walked towards the blackboard.

'So can anyone give me a race of Hyrule?' Tina asked which caused a flurry of suggestions to be called out. 'One at a time!' She shouted over the noise of the class, which then became silent.

'We all should all know these.' She said as she wrote Hylian, Gerudo and Zora on the board. 'Do you know any others? Saria?' She asked her because she could see that she was talking to Zelda.

Saria looked up sharply, being caught off guard by the question. 'Umm…Goron.' She said.

Tina held her gaze on her for a moment before turning round to write Goron on the board. 'Any others?' she asked.

Malon raised her hand and Tina nodded in her direction. 'Kokiri.' Malon said and Tina wrote the name on the board.

'Rito.' Medli said.

'I have never heard of the Rito.' Tina said.

'They're not real they're made up.' Mido interrupted.

'No they're not my father saw one.' Medli said with confidence.

'More like he saw a bird.' Mido muttered.

'He knows the difference between a bird and a Rito, although I doubt you would.' Medli retorted.

Mido just mumbled something indiscernible in a way of a response.

Link smiled as Mido was beaten at his own game. Same old Mido, he thought, but a totally different class.


	5. A question of Race

VampireLady006: Thank you for your review. It's good to see that people still enjoy my work. I'm sorry that I have taken so long toupdate and I promise that I will never leave so much time between updates again.

* * *

As the class went on they learned about the races abilities and the environments that they live in. The idea of eating rocks, like the Gorons do, created a range of expressions ranging from the bewilderment of how anything can survive on eating rocks and wondering about how hard Gorons teeth must be. They also thought is would be fun to be able to roll and race like the Gorons do.

They found out that the Gerudo, a race of warrior women who were once under the rule of Ganon, but after he was sealed in the Scared Realm they distanced themselves from having anything to do with him and as far as the Gerudo are concerned he no longer exists. They also learned that the Gerudo have been known to walk into Hyrule town in search of 'boyfriends', they are a race of women after all, but what happens to the men after is unknown.

The Zoras and the Hylians were also covered, the idea of Hylians having long ears to listen so they could hear the God's was a well known fact, and the information on the Zoras was also slight the only information that was confirmed is that they are fast swimmers, can breath underwater and can dive to unknown depths.

'What about what is said in the legends?' Link said 'They say that a Zora can create a barrier around them which shocks anything that gets too close and shoot their fins like boomerangs.'

'We can't take everything the legends say at face value.' Tina explained 'Often in legends facts are altered over time and often exaggerated. If we believe the legend the hero travelled into an alternate world and was able to transform by putting on masks.'

Link had a look of anger but also one of realisation; the legend did tell of some implausible feats. He just nodded lightly and quietly said 'I guess.' One thing that he did know that Ganondorf and the Master Sword weren't just flights of fancy.

All of Hyrule knew that Ganondorf was back but where he was and what he was doing after his attack on the village was unknown. If one had travelled to a into a particularly deep valley in the range of Death mountain they would have seen Ganondorf overseeing the construction of the multitude of weapons that was need for his army, forged from the fires of Death mountain itself.

'Why must we stay in this stinking pit?' A moblin complained.

'We must prepare the weapons and armour that we will need when the time comes to invade Hyrule and destroy Hyrule castle. Once they see the best soldiers fall the rest of Hyrule will fall into place.' A fellow moblin responded.

'I don't believe the Ganondorf is the warrior he is made out to be. He maybe able to handle a bunch of villagers, but if he is so good why does he always get trapped in the Sacred Realm? A great and powerful warrior; who can be defeated by a mere child.' The moblin mocked.

'He was no mere child.' A voice came from behind him. 'He had the power of the Triforce within him.

'And how would you…' The moblin started as he turned round to see Ganondorf standing behind him '…know? 'He squeaked.

'If you question my skill, perhaps you would like to test me?' Ganondorf said grasping the hilt of his sword.

'N…n… no, master. I… was just telling him,' pointing at the moblin he was talking to, 'that was how the people of Hyrule might be thinking.' He said thinking quickly. 'After all a hero does always seem to arise to stop your plans.' He said quietly, his head bowed to make his words not be seen as a challenge to his authority.

'When I have regained my full power even the Goddesses themselves won't be able to stop me.' He said boldly and walked away.

The moblin exhaled loudly and turned back to his work. 'Where have I heard that be…squeal!' He said as before he could finish his sentence he was turned into a pig by the magic of Ganondorf.

'Suckling pig tonight men!' Ganondorf proclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the school:

'Trust, Link to believe in those fairy tales!' Mido yelled.

'They're not fairy tales they're legends!' Link responded.

'A legend is a fairy tale plus time!' Mido retorted

'Actually a legend is a narrative of actions that are believed to have taken place within history and possess qualities that make it true to life.' Fado said flatly breaking into the argument.

In the brief silence that was created by both Link and Mido staring at Fado. Partly in anger and partly in bewilderment about what he had said.

'Thank you for that definition, Fado.' Tina said slighty bemused herself. 'Mido keep quiet and Link, I would appreciate it if you would not encourage him'.

Link turned back so he was facing the front of the class and both he and Mido muttered inaudibly.

The rest of the lesson went along with no further complications as Tina explained about the Deku and the Sheikah. She explained how the Deku are usually viewed as enemies of Hyrule, in truth they are a neutral race who choose the side they view is best for them. They are most well know for shooting Deku nuts and charging high prices for common items. The Shiekah were a race of Shadow Folk who protected the Royal family. Although it is said that they all were killed in the Great War, there are stories of an act of betrayal from the Royal family and that it was at that time when their tears were added to the Sheikah seal.

'Since this is the first day of school. I'll be generous and let you all go home early.' Tina said. Everyone started to stand up. 'Before you go' Tina added, 'make sure you remember what we studied today as there will be questions on it tomorrow.' With that everyone filed out of the building and headed home.


End file.
